WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!
by saphira07
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world tries to do alchemy and ends up on the other side of the gate? Well you gotta read to find out. POSTPONED. Also, title changed from "WHAT THE **** HAPPENED!"
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first REAL fanfic, the other attempt doesn't count because it sucked. :( well anyway please read and tell me what you think about it, even if you absolutely hate it. I just wanna know what I'm doing right and wrong. Pleeeeaaaassse review!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters, I just like to play with them:P

"So, are you coming?" Said my friend Claire. She wanted me to come over since My'kaela and Katlyn were coming. We were going to make a cosplay video. I was going to be Haruhi, since I'm the flattest, if ya catch my drift.

"Ofcorse, I'll be there at 4:00."

"Hay, before you go, how's the 'project' going?"

"I think I've finally done it! Don't tell everyone else though, I probably won't succeed."

"Yes sir!" she said in a mock military way.

After that I started packing, I put my costume and a weeks worth of clothes in my black duffle bag. Then I gathered my materials in my room, and drew a transmutation circle on the floor. After I put the material in the center, I put my hands on the edge of the circle, praying it would work. *Here goes nothing,* I thought to myself. In my head, I started going through the chemical reaction that needed to happen to change this into the right material and focusing on how I wanted to reconstruct it.

And to my surprise and delight, I felt energy flow in and out of me. And I literally squealed when I saw the soft golden light coming from the circle. When it was over, I walked to the center and picked up the little doll I was going to give my four year old sister, it was pretty good. I was so happy that the research payed off, and that after failing time and time again for a year and nine months, I was going to celebrate with my friends by pigging out on junk food till I passed out! I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder, starting to walk out of my room with a grin on my face so big, it would put the Cheshire Cat himself to shame, when out of nowhere a giant gate appears. A. Giant. Ass. Gate. In front of the gate was a... an it, smiling at me.

"Do you know why I'm here?" It asked, it's voice not a particular way, scarring the crap out me.

I snapped out of my state enough to answer in a small, scarred, voice "No." I couldn't believe my eyes, the gate looked just like the one from FMA except real! And so that must be Truth, but why would Truth come here and talk to me?!

And as if on cue, he asked "Would you like to know?"

And because I'm a fucking idiot, I didn't run away screaming like I wanted to, not that it probably would've worked, and nodded, still amazed.

"I'm here because of you." He stated.

"Why?" I just had to fucking ask, like an idiot.

"Because, you did alchemy." He said, as if it would suddenly make everything clear.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, completely clueless at this point.

"Alchemy is impossible in this world, yet you did it. And now you must pay the price."

"Wait, pay the price?! You can't do that! If alchemy is impossible then how the fuck did I do it, huh! Because if I did it then it clearly isn't fucking impossible!" I said, worried what paying the price would be, trying to prove him wrong.

"While you may not understand, it is 'supposed' to be impossible, but you did it. There for you must pay the price, for doing the impossible." He said plainly, as if he wasn't clearly scarring the crap out of me. "But since you didn't know the consequences, or that it was supposed to be impossible, I'll make you a deal. If you can get back, I'll allow you to use your alchemy here, but, you should know you must still pay the price. And I will leave a few reminders so you don't forget."

Just then, the gate started opening, and little black hands started grabbing me. Suddenly, all this information on alchemy entered my brain. I tried to run when I noticed my right arm was disappearing. I creamed, it didn't hurt but it was freaking scary! Then I started struggling as best as I could, and to my surprise, it started to work. But then their grip became stronger, and they started to give me a giant claw marks when I kept struggling, and after 7 of them, everything went black.

Ed was walking back to Winry's house with Al after taking a walk, catching up with his little brother. He was sixteen now, and had just gotten back from the other side of the gate 11 days ago. Ed still had an automail arm and leg but was 5'6" now, but Al was catching up, and he remembered most of the time he spent stuck in that suit of armor now. Him and Ed were laughing at a joke he told when suddenly the gate appeared. And guess who was sitting in front of it, the one and only Truth. But he was holding someone. A girl. Her right arm was missing, and she was covered in what appeared to be scratches from a creature with massive claws. Her short, dirty blond hair was growing very fast and white streaks started to appear.

After a minute of stunned silence from the two brothers Truth decided to speak, "Edward Elric, I see you're catching up with your brother."

"What do you want Truth, you let me come back home, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"Calm down, I am simply here to bring someone to this world, it is her price to pay." And with that he vanished, leaving the girl to bleed.

"Brother, what do you think Truth means?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to get her to Winry's before she bleeds to death." So Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground making some cloth to use as temporary bandages.

After ten minutes they finally arrived at Winry and Granny Pinako's house. Winry and Pinako took the girl to the other guest room they had and put her on the bed, they then removed her clothes to clean and bandage her wounds, most of which looked like they were made from a giant beast with huge claws. When they asked what happened to her, the answer shocked them into silence. What could she have done that would make Truth take her arm.

"What did he mean by 'bring someone to this world'?" Asked a confused Winry.

Ed answered her, "Maybe she's from the other side of the gate, but that still doesn't explain why Truth brought her here."

"We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up, brother." Said a worried Al.

"Ok, let's get some sleep then."

{the next day, noon}

Ed, Al, and Winry were all sitting in chairs next to the bed where the girl laid sleeping. They were all wondering what happened and decided to watch her for a while. They'd been there for two and a half hours and finally gave up. They then went to the living room and started talking. And three minutes later, she started moving.

"Mmmhmmhm... yaaaaaaaaahhwww," I yawned. I started opening my eyes and rubbing them with my left hand, since I couldn't feel my right arm I figured it was just num. I felt like crap, big time. Then I looked down and yelled in surprise, "WHAT THE FUCK, MY BOOBS ARE FREAKING HUGE!" Like the total freaking weird dumb ass I am, and started to grab them with my left hand and squeezing them to only figure out they were real. Then I noticed my arm was gone and flipped out even more. "MY FREAKING ARM IS GONE! What the hell freaking happened!" I started panicking when three familiar looking face barged into the room. They were the faces of who I realized were the real Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, and Edward freaking Elric. Then I remembered what happened, it all rushed back to me in mere seconds. And I did the only thing I knew how to do at that moment, I said "Oh my freaking god, this isn't fucking possible." And put my hand in my now Repunzle length hair. Now I was really panicking, I was in another dimension that's supposed to only exist as freaking anime and manga, and my boobs were suddenly huge, and my hair was freaking loooooong, and to top it all off I was missing an arm. I was starting to hyperventilate saying, "This isn't real, it's just some weird dream and none of that happened. I'm really sleeping in my bed at home and probably snoring and drooling with short hair and both my arms." I wasn't convincing myself at all and hugged my legs to my enlarged chest. Trying to think how the hell this was possible.

Suddenly, Edward was next to me petting my hair while Al and Winry told me "It's ok, it's all ok," and "Everthings going to be fine, you don't need to worry," and I started to calm down, a few tears staining my pale cheeks, which were even paler than they usually are if that's possible, and I took a few deep breathes before asking the question I dreaded the most but needed to ask, "Where am I?"

Then Ed answered "Resembull." And I actually paled even more. And to tell you the truth I probably looked like a ghost.

"Where is that?" I asked, just for good measure, even though I already knew.

"Ameastris." He said. And I started to cry, I didn't know why, not exactly, I just couldn't stop them. I didn't want to cry in front of them, but I couldn't hold back the tears. I hated to admit it but I was scarred. And they all just rubbed my back gently, watching out for the huge slashes on my back, and gave me soft hugs. After I had finally calmed down and stopped crying, Ed asked me, "Why did Truth bring you here?"

I sniffled a little and looked up into his eyes, they were much more beautiful in real life, like two small suns. Then I said, "It's because I did alchemy."

Everyone was quiet, then Ed and Al simultaneously busted out, "But that doesn't make any sense!"

"But it's supposed to be impossible in my world." I replied, unable to believe that I was actually saying those words.

"So your from the other side of the gate?" Ed asked, and I nodded. "Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Sure," I said, not sure where to start, "Well... I-I... um... in my world it's 2015, and well, there's this show called 'FullMetal Alchemist'," their eyes widened at that. "And it's about Edward and Alphonse Elric, and their search for the philosophers stone. It went on until Ed got Al's body back and ended up in our world during the 1900s. I liked the show a lot and even though I didn't think it was real, I thought that alchemy might really be possible. So I started to look up all I could on it. Most of it was crap, but every now and then I would find some real information. I tried and failed probably a million freaking times, but I'm stubborn and kept trying anyways. Then, the other day, my friend Claire asked me to come over since she was having My'kaela and Katlyn over too. So I packed my bag, then I noticed I had a couple hours left till I went to her house and decided to try to make a doll with alchemy. I had found the last information I needed to know to do it, and I felt like I really was gonna do it. I set up everything and and actually made a doll. I was getting my bag to leave my room and give the doll to Sophia, my little sister, when a giant gate appeared in front of me. Truth was sitting in front of it smiling and scarring the crap out of me. It asked me if I knew why he- I mean it, was there, I told him no and he asked if I wanted to know. I was a fucking idiot and didn't runaway like my gut said, and said yes. He said that alchemy is impossible in my world so I had to pay the price for doing it. I told him that if it's impossible then how freak did I do it. He told me it's 'supposed' to be impossible and that he'd make a deal with me since I didn't know what I was getting into. He told me if I get back to my world he'll let me use my alchemy there but said I still had to pay the price. I was scarred, and the gate opened and all these hands started to grab me. Then my arm started disappearing and I kept trying to get away, but there grip just got stronger, and they started making giant rips in my skin until I blacked out. Then I woke up here, wondering what the fuck is going on, and you guys know the rest."

So did you like it? I hope so, I'm going to see this story through no matter what. After all, I can't just give up every time I don't think it's good enough. Well, if you review I will give you an imagination cookie, even if it says how much you hate it. :)


	2. Embarrassing!

Ok, I accidentally put that there were white streaks in her hair. There aren't though so it's just dirty blond. Also I'm sorry if I spelled the country wrong, but I'm to lazy to see how to spell it right. Also, if your wondering, she's not naked, she's wearing a dress from Winry.

They were all staring at me, I know I explained it pretty fast and in my weirdo way but still, if they went through all that stuff in the show then they shouldn't stare at me like I'm some kind of freak show. It's really rude.

Then Ed spoke up, "Wait, in your world, on the other side of the gate, there's a show about me and Al looking for the philosopher's stone, that follows what we went through until I got stuck on your side of the gate, and Truth sent you here and took your arm, all because you did what was 'supposed' to be impossible?" He asked slowly.

"Pretty much." I said. I don't think any of us were processing this to well.

After a few moments of silence, guess what happened. My stomach grumbled. And not just a normal grumble either, it was EXTREMELY loud, and sounded like I ate a monster that was trying to escape my belly. Then Al said, "What was that?" Looking at me like I really did eat a monster.

"My belly said 'FEED ME!'" Was my reply. Can I be any weirder? And in front of my two heroes!

"Well then I guess we should start making diner, your probably even hungrier than you sound." Winry said awkwardly, and then left to go make diner with Pinako.

"Wait a second," I said to the Elric brothers, "was there a bag with me when you guys found me?" I asked. They nodded and pointed to a black heap in the corner. I then turned, and got up really fast, too fast. And my legs jelloed out on me so that I fell to the floor, holding my head with my hand. But before they could see if I was okay, I slowly got up, wincing at the pain as I moved and grabbed the duffle bag, bringing it back to the bed.

"You shouldn't get up yet, your hurt really bad." Alphonse said, truly worried.

"Al is right, you shouldn't be moving." Edward said.

"I'm okay," I said. Even though I wasn't, but I wouldn't let them know. After all, they'd been through a hell of a lot worse things, so I had no room to complain, right? I then started to rummage through the bag looking for something I hoped I hadn't forgotten. Then I pulled out a small white rectangle in a sparkly pink case that was my iPhone 4.

"What's that?" The brothers asked.

"My phone." I said, as they stared at it curiously.

"But it's not connected to anything." Said the eldest Elric.

"It doesn't need it. It's a cell phone. I'm hoping that I'll still be able to call people in my world with it." Again, not believing that I was actually saying those words. I then started to put in my password, my heroes leaning over a bit to see, making me blush a little. I then pressed the green box with a phone on it. I scrolled down to the contact that said Mrs. Lisa and called it hoping it would ring. It did, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. After three rings Lisa picked up saying, "Abigail? Is that you, where are you! It's been three days! We've been worried sick! What happened? Are you all right?"

"Come down Mrs. Lisa, I'm ok." Tears involuntarily flowing down my cheeks. "I'm fine, I'm ok. I-I'll be ok."

"What happened, Abby? Where are you?"

"It's a long story, so can you gather everyone else and put it on face time?"

"Ok."

After a while we were on face time and my dad, Lisa, Sophia, Lizzy, Alesia, Aaron, Skylar, and even Jade were staring at me wide eyed, noticing my hair, boobs, and mostly my arm. They were staring at something else to, but I don't know what it was.

"What happened to you?" Said Skylar, pushing her dread locks out of her face to see me.

"Guys, this is crazy, ok, but... I think I'm in another dimension." Silence. Ed and Al had left to give me some privacy but I knew they were listening behind the door.

"What the hell are you talking about, Abigail? Is this some kind of sick prank?! We are worried sick! Another dimension my ass!" Ranted Jade, his face red with anger.

"Shut up Jade!" It was the first time I'd ever yelled at him. "This isn't some sick joke! I'm fucking scared out of my mind! I lost my arm! I can't even stand without wanting to puke! You think I would do something like this!" The tears came faster now, I couldn't hold them back. "I'm in another freaking dimension! I don't know how to get back, and I'm trying not to freak out, and I don't know what to do. So just shut up! I can't believe this either, but it's all real! So just calm down and let me explain." They sat there shocked, and I decided to continue. "Look, you guys know how I liked that show so much that I started trying to do alchemy, right? And how I studied and looked up everything I could on it. Well, I figured it how to do it. Ok? And if you guys found that doll in my room, it's what I made for Sophia with alchemy. But apparently, alchemy is 'supposed' to be impossible in our world. So Truth appeared and told me I had to pay the price. He took my arm, and sent me to the other side of the gate. And it turns out that the stuff in that show is true, and now I'm in Winry's house covered in bandages. I'll explain what Truth and the gate are another time, ok? But right now I'm going to call my friends and let them now I'm alright."

"Hay Abby," Skylar said. "It's genna be ok, alright. You'll find a way home. So try looking on the bright side. You get to go on an adventure for a while. So don't give up, we'll all look up what we can to help, ok. So make it home safe." She said with a sad smile. And I gave a sad smile back before hanging up. If anyone was going to just believe it was true and go with it, it was gonna be Skylar. She's my weirdo step sister, but she's more sane than a lot of normal people.

Then I called My'keala. She answered right away, "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"... Abigail?"

"Yeah,"

"OHMYFUCKINGGODWHERETHE HELLHAVEYOUBEEN!" She yelled.

"Owwwww! I'm sorry, is everyone else there?"

"Yes, and we've been worried! You never showed up and then your parents called saying you were missing! You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!"

"I know, I know! Get everyone gathered around the laptop so we can talk ok?"

"Alright, but we want answers!"

After I got out my laptop and turned on my webcam 6 eyes stared at me with a whole 'WTF?' expression. Then Katlyn spoke up. "Your boobs are freaking huge!"

I blushed saying, "Yeah I know, but could you not talk about that, they've got some people listening by the door."

"How do you know?" Said Claire.

"I don't know, I can just... sordove, you know... smell them."

"You serious?" Asked My'keala.

"Yeah, it's weird, I feel like a hound dog or something. I can hear um too. I am sooooooo freaking out."

Then she said, "Is your arm gone? And your hair, how long is it?"

"Ok, yes, my arm is gone and," I started pulling my hair onto the bed. It was probably 50ft long.

"Holy shit!" They all said at the same time.

Then Claire stated, "Dude, you look like Rupunzle after getting attacked by a dragon."

Then we all burst into giggle fits. After it subsided Katlyn asked, "So what happened, where are you?"

"Ameastris."

"No really, where are you?"

And in a dead serious tone I said again, "Ameastris." And they sat there open mouthed.

Then My'keala said, "How?"

"Ok, you all remember how I kept trying to do alchemy even though I failed like a freaking bajillion times, right?" They nodded. "Well I actually did it. And Truth said it's 'supposed' to be impossible and that I had to pay the price. He took my arm as payment and said if I can get back to my world he'll let me keep my ability to do alchemy in my world. He also said that he would leave reminders of our agreement, and I guess that's what the scratches are for. But I still don't understand why the hell my hairs longer and my boobs are so freaking large."

"Where in Ameastris are you?" Asked Claire.

"Resembull. In fact I'm in a guest room at Winry and Pinako's house."

"Wait a second," said My'keala, "Did you meet Ed and Al?"

"Yeah, there the ones eavesdropping."

"Tell them to come in here, NOW!" They said.

"Okay, okay. Ed! Al! My friends wanna see you!"

They opened the door and walked in the room, looked at the screen and waved. Then my friends started screaming like the fan girls they are.

"Oh my god! Real life Ed and Al are so cute!" They said in unison, squealing.

"It's no fair!" Said Claire, "How come Truth sent YOU to the other side! And how come you get to meet Ed and Al! It's no fair!"

"Yeah!" Said the other two.

I starting blushing and said, "H-Hey, I didn't ask to get stuck here and lose my arm! If you guys know a way to switch places I'd be happy to!"

"You lost your arm, but that means you can get awesome automail! After all, Winry is the best automail mechanic ever!" Said My'keala.

"I don't have any freaking money! How the hell do you expect me to pay for freaking automail! Hell, I don't even have a freaking place to live!"

"You can get a job." She replied.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as a real arm."

"So, you get to learn alchemy from the freaking masters!"

Ed and Al were just blushing. I turned to them and said, "Sorry, the show is really popular so there are lots of fan girls who wish you were real and that they could meet you. I mean you are real but they don't know that."

Then Katlyn said, "Hey! Your a fan girl too! In fact, your biggest FMA fan girl out of all of us! I'm surprised you haven't tackled them yet! You even cosplayed as Ed for our video!"

I was so red I put fire trucks to shame. "Hey! You guys told me to play as Ed! I didn't pick it! And Katlyn was Winry and Claire was Hawkeye and My'keala was Rose! So you should shut up!"

"No way! We have to embarrass you, after all your the one who gets to hang with them!" Said Clair. "Let's show him the video!"

"If you even try I will brake this computer and throw it out the window!"

"Okay, okay." She said bringing her hands up in the universal sign of *don't shoot!*

"Uh, hey Ed, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left." I then carefully got up and walked to the bathroom, my hair trailing behind me.

After I left My'keala started talking. "Ed, Al?"

"What is it?"

"Take care of Abigail, ok? She won't say it but she's in lot of pain, she won't complain at all. Especially near you two, she probably feels like she has no room to complain because she knows what you guys went through. She won't ask for food or anything that she needs because she doesn't wanna feel rude, and so you guys need to make sure she's ok for us, alright?"

"Don't worry, we will." They said.

Then Ed asked, "What's cosplay?"

Claire answered with an evil smile. "It's when you dress up as an anime character and pretend to be them. You wanna see the video?"

He nodded. She played the video. It started with Abigail dressed as Ed, kicking open a door and slamming her hands on a desk yelling at someone who's supposed to be mustang, "What the hell, Colonel Bastard! I just got back from one mission and now your making me go on another!"

"Look FullMetal, I know you just got back but the Feor said to give you this mission, so pipe down."

"No way I ain't gonna pipe down you bastard!"

"Yes you are, shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A SPECK OF DUST COULD CRUSH HIM!"

"What!" Said Ed. "That's nothing like me!"

"Yes, it's just like you brother!" Al said laughing even harder.

Then I walked back in and got red all over again. "Why does the universe hate me!" I said crashing onto the bed and wincing from the pain.

The video ended and I put the laptop back on my lap. "You guys are supposed to be my best friends!"

"Yeah, and best friends embarrass each other." Said Katlyn.

"That's not the freaking point, Kit-Kat! They don't know me and your making me look and feel like a complete stalker weirdo!"

"Well, you are a weirdo."

"I know, but that's not the point!"

"Okay, well, bye, we'll see- I mean, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." I then shut my laptop. "Hey, Ed, Al, what do my eyes look like?"

"What kind question is that?" Spoke a confused golden eyed hunk- I mean- boy.

"Well, I was looking in the mirror and my eyes looked different, but I thought maybe I was just imagining it, so, to make sure I'm asking you guys."

"Hmmm," Al said thinking. "They aren't like eyes I've ever seen before."

"Yeah," Ed leaned a little closer to look and I felt my face heat up. "They're kind of green around the center, then outlined in dark then light brown, and then it's blue and the edges around it all are sordove gold."

"Oh, I guess I was ju-wait what? Did you say gold? It was gray on the edges before."

"Well, they're not anymore."

"Man, can my life get ant weirder?"

"You could grow wings." Suggested Alphonse pointing at something.

"Huh?"

"Abigail, I think Truth turned you into a chimera."

I turned my head back as much as I could and, sure enough, they had some little freaking dragon fly wings sprouting from my back. How the fuck did I miss that. "I really need to stop asking questions like this."

"Hey, you know, I could pay for your automail." The elder Elric stated, startling me.

"That's ok, I'll try getting a job and save up until I can get it."

"It's very expensive."

"I know, but... I, I'll..."

He cut me off, "Look, I'll lend it to you. But you'll have to pay me back, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled Winry.

Soooooo, like? Don't like? Either way review! And I know not to much went on right there, but, it was sordove about Abby getting embarrassed in front of her two heroes. I know, I'm evil. I'm horrible for doing it. But it was a fun chapter I had to write.


	3. Uh oh

Hey guys, don't forget to review after you read! And I forgot the disclaimer last time, so I'll do two this time

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or it's characters, I just like to make them do stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA I wouldn't be writing this, just saying.

So there I was, eating dinner at the Rockbells table. Feeling shy and small. Totally not me. But hay, it wasn't a very normal situation. I mean, being kidnapped by a clown on shark motorcycle would be more normal and less awkward than this. Which is pretty sad when you think about it. Ed told Winry about his offer to get me automail and let me pay him back. I actually didn't want to say yes, but I couldn't find an excuse for him not to, so I kept telling myself that I'm paying him back so it's fine. But I still felt like a bother. Al told the two about my wings and when they started to look at me with pity I got a little pissed. I mean, I always wanted wings anyways so they should stop acting like its a bad thing. I didn't say it though. That night though, I ate like a horse. I ate more than I thought possible and could've really eaten more. I felt bad about it, I never really liked excepting things from people, sometimes even if they're my friends, and I didn't really know these people at all *watching the show doesn't count in my book* so it was worse. I told them I was going to bed because I was tired and had nothing else to do. So I carefully got up and walked to the room I was staying in.

I couldn't sleep. It was hard, I was tired but my eyes wouldn't stay closed. I decided to go outside and walk for a bit. It hurt, but I needed to live with it, and complaining wouldn't help. Once I was a good distance from the house, I laid down on the grass to stare at the stars. They were beautiful! I never got to see them like this even when I went to country and there was nothing but grass and trees for miles. Louisiana had absolutely nothing on Resemble. It was so peaceful, and for a while, I let myself just forget about everything. I started drifting off to sleep but I thought I should go back. As I was going in, someone else started going towards the door. It was Edward. The blond stared at me for a second before saying, "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No."

"It must be hard, being stuck in another world. I know what it's like. But don't worry, you'll make it back."

He was going inside when I tried grabbing his arm, which I then had to try with the other when I remembered it was gone, and asked "Could you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"Alchemy, and how to fight, and to get used to using my left arm."

"Abigail, alchemy is hard. It isn't just a simple thing people do to get stuff they want. It has laws and limits, and if your foolish and do the wrong thing, you could lose more than an arm. You could die."

"I know, but alchemy is the only way I'll get back home. And If you don't teach me, I'll read your books and try teaching myself. And we both know that's more dangerous than someone showing you the ropes." He frowned, and when he still didn't answer I said, "If your worried I'll commit the taboo and try human alchemy and get myself hurt like you and Al, I won't. I wouldn't do that knowing what happened to you guys. So don't think your leading me to my death."

After a long silence I was about to say something else when he said, "Fine. I'll teach you alchemy, and how to fight. And I'll help you get used to using your left arm. But if you even THINK about human transmutation, I'll erase your memory."

"I won't, but how are you going to 'erase my memory'" I giggled.

He smirked that hot smirk of his. "I'll find a way."

"Okay then." I rolled my eyes. Then we both went inside to our rooms. And I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next four weeks were filled with lots of alchemy lessons, and me fighting Ed without his automail arm. At first he took it easy on me because I was still recovering and new to fighting, he always won at first, obviously, but by the end of the third week I had beat him for the first time and we celebrated with some ice cold water and snacks. The alchemy was a little easier. After I passed through the gate the stuff had been easier to understand and most things sordove just clicked. He taught me about transmutation circles and chemical reactions and said I was doing really good. I got used to using my left arm pretty quick from all the fighting, it was really cool to me that I wrote better with my left hand after training it then I ever did with my right. My wings had been pretty small when we first discovered them but they grew bigger every day. During the second week I found I could get a couple inches off the ground, and by the third it was about a hundred feet. And during the forth they were nearly twice my hight length wise. Winry had been designing my automail to be light enough for me to fly with ease and sturdy enough that I could fight almost as much as Ed used to. Al and Winry had been teaching me to cook and I taught them some recipes from my world. We made pizza and French doughnuts (can't spell benyey or whatever, the powdered doughnuts). I cut my hair to just bellow my ankles and usually kept it in a thick braid of dirty strawberry blondness. Winry and Aunt Pinako *she let's me call her that* attached my automail and everything after the fourth week when Winry had finished building the new design. And you know what? I fucking hurt! I didn't cry, no, it didn't have a stinging pain that made you cry. It was like they were reopening my shoulder and trying to stuff a bunch of pipes in it. I tried to hold back my screams, but a few escaped anyway. All the ones that didn't escape forced me to release a smaller sound of pain. But I think it was worth it. After a few more weeks I was able to start fighting again. And let me tell you, fighting Edward Elric with both his arms and after getting an automail one yourself, is HARD. He started beating me again, but after a while I started winning some of the matches again until we were pretty much equals. Ed was still better though. My wings finally got to be about a little more than double my hight in length and I was able to fold them away for when I went into town. I had become friends with a few people in Resemble, not close though. And I had a job helping out Urach on his farm. He was 63 so he paid me to do the work with him. He and his wife Meryle were nice people. They congratulated me when I got my automail, and I was able to help more on their farm. Me and Ed got a little closer. We were good friends now and I felt like I was really getting to know him. Apparently Alphonse and Winry were a couple. When I told Ed I had always thought him and Winry would end up together, he started choking on his water and then laughing as if it was impossible. We told each other stuff about ourselves. It was nice. Al became like a real brother to me, after all, he reminded me of my actual little brother, Nathan. Winry was like a borderline big sis and best friend. I kept in touch with my family and three besties, and eventually Winry became friends with them too. After a while of giving part of my pay to Ed for the automail, I paid off my debt. And after three months of being there I got my own house. It wasn't to big or small. It was nice, but a little lonely. I still helped out Urach on his farm. And I kept searching for a way back but I got less and less enthusiastic about it. I started thinking it wouldn't be to bad if I never got back. And to just live in quiet Resemble, spar with Ed every now and then, have sleep overs with Winry, find love, have a family, and live in this beautiful world. But Truth decided I can't give up that easily. I honestly don't know if I love or hate that freaking bastard.

It was four months since I tried to do alchemy and got stuck here in the peaceful town of Resemble. I had just finished beating Ed in sparing after a losing streak and we were taking a break. Then the gate appeared. And guess what else. Truth. And guess what three bodies were laying around him. You guessed it. Dark skinned, black haired, brown eyed My'keala; light brown haired, forest hazel eyed Katlyn; and dark dark haired, pale, green grayish eyed Claire. "You bastard! If you've hurt my friends I'll kick your fucking immortal ass into the next freaking millennium!" I was growling. I did it before Truth turned me into a whatever, but now it sounded more like it was from a wolf.

"Calm down. I simply want to give you a little extra boost for you to find a way home." Then he left.

"The nerve of that bastard! Sending me here, then when I was starting to except it, he sends my friends here so I don't have a choice!"

"At least they're not hurt. And they look perfectly normal. Not that that means he didn't do something."

"Well, if they're okay. I'll go fly back to my house and get something to put them on so we can bring them back there, ok? So watch them."

"Got it." And with that I flew off. I went as fast as I could, which was pretty fast with my dragonfly wings. When I got to my house, I grabbed a big sheet and flew back with it. When I got back we put them on it securely and started to drag them back together. "Wait a second," Ed started, "Why didn't one of us transmute a cart or something?"

"Because, they'll wake up and be all 'Weeeeeeeeeeee!' and think there on a ride."

"God, your weird." He laughed.

"I know, but that's why I'm so awesome, uh duh." And I put on a stupid *thats so obvious* face. He laughed a little more and ruffled my hair with his automail hand. I made a pouty/angry face and had my tongue sticking out. He just laughed some more with that smile of his and it forced me to smile too. So I put him in a headlock and gave him a nugie with my real hand. We stop dragging them and somehow ended up in a tickle fight. He was winning. Darn my ticklishness! I got him a little too but he kept on until all I could do was laugh. We didn't even notice that my friends had woken up after we started and were now staring at us wide eyed as Ed tickled me to death. "Okayhahahahaha, Ihihihahaha, Ihi surehendeherhehahahaha!" Then after a couple of seconds he stopped and after a minute I was able to breathe again. "You do know I'm genna get you back for this, right?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll be to avoid your pranks."

"That's it, I'm going to prank you so hard, your butts gunna fall off!"

"Oh, SURE you will."

"OHMYFREAKINGGODISTHATYOUABIGAIL?!" Said three voices.

"Don't tell me you guys were awake for that whole tickle fight!" I said, me and Edward's faces getting red.

"Sorry, but we were." Said My'keala.

We got even redder. "Abigail! I didn't know you and Ed were dating! And I'm happy for you but, it's not fair!" Said Katlyn. We put red to shame. It was that bad.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about!"

"Y-yeah, me and Abigail are j-just friends!"

"Then why are you guys blushing so bad?" Said Claire in a teasing tone.

"Oh just shut up!" I was pissed. "Look, if you guys are okay, then we should start walking to my house now. Okaaaaaaay?!"

"Alright, alright!" They said, and we started going to my home.

When we got there, they said my home was really nice. I think they were a little jealous too. Then me and Ed started making dinner. They watched us. It was weird when we finished and turned around to see them watching us, after all, we were just making dinner. After we set up everything and started eating, My'keala asked, "So why are we here?"

"Truth said it was motivation for me find a way to get back home."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell this to you guys, or my family, but, I was thinking about dropping the search for a way back and just living a peaceful life in Resemble."

Three mouths dropped. Ed had already known. Same for Winry, Al, and Aunt Pinako. I told Edward, Alphonse, and Winry almost everything. And Aunt Pinako just knew things.

"You should've told us." Claire stated. "We're your friends, your supposed to tell us about these things."

"I know, but... I just didn't know how to tell you guys."

Katlyn finally spoke. "Guys, we shouldn't be mad. After all, who knows what she'll have to do to get back. She was getting used to it here. Heck, we probably would've given up within the first month."

"No kidding." And we started giggling. "Well," I said, "I guess I've got no choice. I have to start looking for a way back again."

Then My'Kaela burst out, "Can we see your automail, and your wings, pleeeaaasssse!" They all made puppy eyes at me and Ed.

"Fine," I pulled up my sleeve and so did Ed, he also pulled up his pant leg. I took off my hoodie and spread out my wings.

"Wow," they said. And started poking at the metal stuff. Then they moved on to looking at my wings. They touched them a little but I kept filching. Ed is the only one who can ever touch my wings without making them twitch.

"Hey, stop touching the wings. They're very sensitive."

"Wow, Abby, you look like a bad ass Rupunzle cyborg fairy princess!" Said a very hyper hazel eyed brunette.

"Ok, that's weird. Even for you. And, I'm surprised, I thought you guys would've started fangirling out by now."

The other brunette responded with, "Oh yeah..."

"OH MY FREAKING GOD IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!" They shrieked. Then they tackled him in a hug.

"HAY! Get the fuck off me!"

"That's enough! Stop before you kill him!" I said, detaching them from him.

"Ugh... I can breath!"

"Sorry!" Then I turned to my friends waving my hands around, "What the fuck! Are you trying to kill him! I mean, seriously, you might as well have put a noose around his neck!" Then back to the blond. "Hey Edward, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Wait, I thought he didn't like people calling him Edward." Said a confused brown eyed girl.

"I don't."

"But she just did." And she pointed at me.

"Well, I... I just, don't find it annoying when she says it." And a blush spread across his face as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Ooooooh!" They said.

"Ugh, SHUT UP!" We retorted, blushing more and turning our backs to them.

So how was it? Good, bad, either way review! I'll try and put up the next chapter as fast as I can, but it depends on my creativity level.


	4. Doo dodo dodo

EtheralEscencexAllHotNaruGuys-Haha, love this. So funny it makes me laugh like a maniac (my cousins think I'm on crack). XD

saphira07-Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you think it's funny. I thought I was totally failing. Here's a basket of imagination cookies. :]

So after all the embarrassment, we finished dinner and brought them to Winry and Aunt Pinako's house. My'keala, Katlyn, and Claire were unicorn pixies on sugar and soda hyper excited to go there and meet them. When we were at the door I said to them in serious voice, "If you guys try to tackle Al or Winry I will literally kick your asses out and won't let you stay at my house, then you'll all have to be Amestrian hobos for the rest of your lives. Got it!"

"Yes sir!" They said with mock military tones and solutes. Then we walked in, me and Edward up front with the three girls following behind us like little ducks.

"Aunt Pinako, Al,Winry, we need to talk!" I yelled.

"Yeah, it's important!" Added the golden eyed guy next to me.

"What's wrong sis-" started Alphonse, he started calling me sis a while ago, looking at my three besties with eyes as wide as pies (yes, I hate when people say saucers because I think of UFOs so I'm saying pies). "Oh." Was all he could manage.

"Yeah, Abby. It better be good. I was just in the middle of-" her eyes got even bigger than Al's. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed, tackling the three. "Oh my god, how did you get here! I finally get to meet you guys in person! EEEEEEEEE!"

"Can't... breathe." Said My'keala. The other two were gasping for air. Al sweat dropped.

"Sorry!" She let go. They took A LOT of deep breathes before standing up again.

"I can't believe we actually get to meet you!" said Claire, she was the closest to Winry out of the three.

"I know! It's so great!" Then she turned to me. "Abigail, why are they here?"

"Truth sent them here as 'motivation'. The freaking bastard."

Then Aunt Pinako came in with a shocked look on her face. "So this what all the ruckus was about." We all nodded. "Well, I guess you'll have to continue your search, Abigail."

"Hmhm, yeah, no kidding."

We all talked for a while, sharing stories and stuff, and played a game where the person to your right has to say the first word that comes to thier mind after you say a word. It was fun, we laughed, we smiled. Then when it got late me and my friends said bye to everyone and went to my house. (On the way there...)

( My'keala: *blah*/ me: ~blah~/ Katlyn: 'blah'/ Claire: "blah")

'So, you and Ed like each other, huh?'

I started to blush and crossed my arms defiantly, ~What are you talking about, me and Ed are JUST FRIENDS.~

*Sure you are, but it's not like he likes someone else. I mean, Winry and Al are a thing, sooo,*

~Look, it's not like that! Me and Ed are friends, nothing more.~

"But what if he really LIKES you, though?"

~He doesn't.~

*But-*

~No. He doesn't LIKE me, and he never will. Heck, he not even much of a relationship person. I mean, when I told him I always thought him and Winry would end up together, he started choking and then laughing like even the IDEA was impossible.~

"'*Alright.*'"

~Shut up.~

When we got back home I showed them the two rooms so we could figure out who sleeps had two beds in each room so me and My'keala shared my room and Claire and Katlyn shared the other.

The next day I woke up at 7:00. "Hay My'keala, wake up sleepy head. You need to get up." I shook her shoulders a little until she finally got up.

"It's to early!"

"Yeah, but I've got work. I still help Urach and Meryle you know."

"Ok, fine." She got up off the bed and yawned, stretching out like a starfish.

"Good, now help me wake up the others." We then went to Claire and Katlyn's room and started poking and shaking them saying, "Get up, it's time to get out of bed."

"But I don't wanna!" Said Kit-Kat.

"Me neither!" Claire bear wined.

"Well to bad, I've got work to do on the farm and I'm taking you guys with me to help."

"Uhhhhh, fine!" They said together.

So I got dressed and made us all pancakes for breakfast. Everyone else stayed in the clothes they came in, I'd have to buy them some. After we ate we left for Urachs farm, the sun was still rising and the day was beautiful. I decided to fly around a bit before we got there and undid the part in the back of my hoodie to unfold my wings and let them out. They watched me fly around them doing loops and drops and other tricks. When we got close I landed and said, "Okay, you guys are going to help me out for free. Ok? Tomorrow I don't work so we can go get you some clothes. Eventually though, your going to have to get yourselves jobs. I'm not going to let you guys just live off me forever, kay. So we'll see if there hiring anywhere when we get clothes. I'm pretty sure Elise could use a hand around her flower shop, so one of you could work there. Who wants to?"

"I do!" Said a cheery brown eyed girl.

"Okay, she'll probably hire you so we just need jobs for you two. Guess we'll find them tomorrow."

When we got there Urach greeted us with, "Good morning, Abigail. Who are your friends?"

"This is Katlyn, Claire, and My'keala. There here to help out today, for free."

"That's very kind of you, I could use all the help I can get." He smiled. It seemed like he was smiling most of the time. I liked it, he was like a grandpa to me. "Kay then, now let's get to work." We each put on a hat to keep the sun out our eyes and started picking the last of the harvest. It was easy work, we took a lunch break at noon, and by 3:00 we had finished everything. Then we started to leave.

'Couldn't we go get clothes now?'

~No, after work I always spar with Ed. It's like a tradition or something.~

*Cool, I wanna watch!*

"Yeah, me too!"

'Me three!"

~Well, you can watch. But don't get to close.~

When we got to Winry's Ed was already waiting for me. That cute half smile/smirk on his face. So maybe I did like Ed. But he probably thinks of me as just a friend. But I'm fine with that, it's not like I've ever had a real boyfriend anyways. "So you finally made it. Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Sorry, but I don't plan on losing today." I replied. We did this just about every time we sparred.

"Well your plans are about to get ruined."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just start the fight already." We got into position and then started to lunge at each other. He tried kicking with his right foot, but I slid under him jumped up and tried a round house kick. He dodged just in time and grabbed my foot to yank me to the ground, but I used my free foot to kick him in the stomach. He released me but recovered quickly landing a punch on my left shoulder. I didn't let it stop me and tried sweeping his feet out from him. He jumped and landed a kick square in my back. I fell to the ground gasping like a fish for little while while Ed rubbed my back and asked if I was ok. I nodded and smiled.

"Dam, I've been having a bit of a losing streak lately, huh?"

"Yeah, you'll probably beat me tomorrow though." He sighed, then we both got up and put an arm on each other's shoulders. Bumping fists and walking.

"That was amazing! How did you do that Abigail! I know you said you spar with Ed and won sometimes but I thought he was just holding back!" Said a jumpy My'keala.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Said the other two.

"You guys have absolutely no faith in me, do you?"

"Hey, you used to be a weak looking twig of a girl, I didn't think you'd go from that to this!" She said in defense.

"Yeah, but took some time for me to get this good."

"You caught on fast, though. And you had started training when you were still recovering from those wounds." Said the golden blond.

"Well I wasn't genna sit around all day feeling bad."

"Yeah, I know." He turned to my friends. "And by the way, you guys were right. She really wouldn't complain at all or ask for things she needs. But she's a lot better about asking for stuff now. OUCH! What was that for?!"

"Nothing," I said. I had stepped on his real foot hard. He just smirked that sexy smirk of his and rubbed my head. He was two inches taller than me. I made a face and stuck out my tongue while he just laughed and gave one of those rare genuine smiles. And all I could do was smile back. And my friends were watching us.

"Oooohh! Abby and Ed are in loooove!"

"We are not!" We kept at that for a while. Just being stupid idiots arguing like five year olds.

Hey my peeps! I only had writers block for a little bit. And because I concurred it, everyone gets a free pet unicorn! Yaaaayyyy! Please review and I'll give you some pixie dust so you can go to neverland. :)


	5. Notice:

Hey guys! I'm sorry I just abandoned this story like that, *dodges various knives, swords, axes, and shuriken* but honestly I never meant to! I just had so much work for school and my grades were really bad and I got my phone taken away and got it back during the holidays but I have to work really hard so I don't fail English (ironic since I'm writing a story) but yeah... I reread it when I got my phone back and it was soooo shitty for some parts I was wondering why anybody even read this. *just barely escapes burning alive by a flame thrower* OKAY IM REALLY SINCERELY SORRY! T-T But I got I message from a guest,

Blackroserevan:Please update soon! I love it so much!

Now, I know it's not much but the fact that someone read it as bad as it was and asked me to update and continue with this story really touched me. So, I am going to rewrite some of the crappier parts, start updating again, and see if my friend EtheralEscencexAllHotNaruGuys will Beta it for me! But until then, this story is postponed. Thanks to everyone who took time to read the crap that I did write! Till I rewrite and update, bisu~


End file.
